


in real life

by asterbells



Series: when the sky is falling [4]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Gen, Hurt/Comfort, look this is important to me ok
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-27
Updated: 2015-11-27
Packaged: 2018-05-03 13:36:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5293088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asterbells/pseuds/asterbells
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>MLWeek Day 4: History of Ladybugs and Chat Noirs Past</p><p>They're just single blinks in time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	in real life

**Author's Note:**

> This was supposed to be a single longer oneshot but I didn't have enough time so have part 1 of 3 ;u;//
> 
> Doesn't strictly follow the prompt but hey it's there right :')

* * *

 

Marinette woke up to the soft sounds of sniffing and crying.

In her half-asleep state, she shifted underneath her blankets to go back to sleep before—

_Tikki_.

Rolling out of bed, Marinette quietly climbed up the stairs to the patio, careful not to make a sound as she peeked through the trapdoor.

_Ah. There she is._

__

Just as quietly, she closed the door and went back down. Tiptoeing through the house so as not to wake her parents, she poured a glass of milk and a few of the softest cookies she could find in the pantry. Silently padding up to the roof again, Marinette grabbed the small knit blanket she had made ages ago, after the first time this happened.

Making her way to the roof again, she gently set down the plate of cookies and glass of milk before wrapping the blanket around her tiny friend. That done, Marinette settled into a comfortable position next to Tikki, silently offering comfort as they watched the moon shining bright above them.

She doesn’t say anything, but simply pats the kwami’s head when she floats onto her shoulders with a cookie in her hands. As Tikki rests her head against Marinette’s neck, softly chewing through quiet sniffles, she carefully reaches for and balances the cookies on her knee and holds onto the glass of milk, passing a cookie whenever one is finished and holding up the milk glass whenever the kwami nudges her a bit.

They stay like that for a while, not saying anything but taking comfort in the warmth of the other until the both the cookies and milk are gone, and Tikki has dozed off on Marinette shoulders.

As Marinette tucks Tikki in, she places a gentle kiss on her forehead before she slipping back into her own covers and murmuring a soft good night.

She might not know why or pry when her friend cries but she’ll always be there for her.

* * *

 

Marinette cries the first time she realizes why Tikki sometimes cries alone on the rooftop.

_“You don’t look like you’re 5000 years old, you cutie.”_

__

_“Oh please! I’m much older than that. I’ve been by Ladybug’s side since the first.”_

__

How many Ladybugs came before her? How many Ladybug has Tikki been with?

How many Ladybugs has Tikki parted with?

 

How lonely is it to live for eons, only to be left behind?

5000 years. _More_ than 5000 years. More than 5000 years with companions that would all leave her in the end.

She’ll eventually leave Tikki too, will Tikki one day cry for her?

_She’ll always be there for her._

__

How _naive_.

When a worried Tikki comes flying over, frantic and confused over her sobbing charge, Marinette just shakes her head and pulls the kwami close, every apology and regret silent and untold.

* * *

 

The next time Marinette finds Tikki crying on the rooftop and Tikki is already snuggling into her neck, she finally breaks her silence.

“Can you tell me about her? Them?”

She can feel the small fairy startle a bit, before settling back into a comfortable position on her shoulders. She’s about to reassure the kwami that she doesn’t have to if she doesn’t want to until—

“The one you saw on the scroll in the museum is Maia. She was a servant girl who worked—”

Marinette smiled as Tikki started to ramble about her old friends.

An Egyptian servant girl, a Greek priestess, a Renaissance artist.

As the red fairy’s sniffs and hiccups slowly petered into giggles and laughters, Marinette thinks, _ah, there we go._

She’s probably just a blink of time for the kwami, but Marinette swears that when she eventually leaves Tikki, she’ll leave only the happiest and brightest memories for her to look back on.

 

When Tikki thinks of her, Marinette decides, she’ll smile.

* * *

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Adrien's part will be next, followed by a third part that I'm just not gonna say anything about right now =u=//
> 
> but also whenever someone says "immortal" or "has lived for thousands of years" i cry and akatsuki no yona destroyed me hello
> 
> ALSO this was actually posted as an HC for the 100 ML HC Challenge and [VANILLAKEYBLADE ACTUALLY DREW IT](http://vanillakeyblade.tumblr.com/post/132985062416/tagged-by-tei-gen-for-the-100-ml-headcanons) PLEASE GO STARE AT THE PRETTY
> 
> i can't find my copy and paste soc media htmls so here:  
> tei-gen @ tumblr  
> asterbell_s @ twitter  
> mod tei @ MLStaffAppreciation @ tumblr


End file.
